Concentración y relajamiento
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estaban en clases y a la profesora de un momento a otro se le ocurre formar un círculo para concentrarse en lo que ella diga y así relajarse. Pero Jones malinterpreta todas las palabras que se dan con pensamientos impuros hacia Arthur. USxUK, lime.


¡Feliz pascua! esta idea rondó mi cabeza en clases, más abajo contaré la anécdota que me llevó a esto, por ahora sólo lean el fic xD

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur **-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Concentración y mini lime.

Todos estaban en un círculo grande, cada uno de los alumnos, Alfred estaba entre ellos, estaba apunto de comer cuando la profesora -que según él lo odiaba- le arrebato el preciado manjar, hizo el drama de su vida, pero no podía discutir de por vida con esa vieja fea y amargada, en la otra esquina del círculo Arthur lo miraba de forma desaprobatoria.

Malvado Arthur y su malvado puesto de presidente que se consiguió extorsionando y estafando gente.

–Bien alumnos cierren los ojos…–suspiró la profesora –Eso te incluye Jones…–la profesora lo miró con ojos de serpiente. Alfred tragándose su orgullo hizo lo que le dijo la estúpida docente.

Les dijo que respirara, que inhalaran -aire, claro, ni que los drogara-, que exhalaran, de seguro era de sus métodos raritos para relajarlos, para que les fuera mejor en la clase, perfecto, estaba que se quedaba dormido en el ejercicio, no le gustaban esa clase de instrucciones para vegetes, de seguro Arthur se revolcaba de la alegría ante el somnoliento ejercicio, que decir de Heracles, después de todo era sólo respirar.

–Ahora imagínense un lugar…tranquilo, están ustedes solos, relajados…–

_Alfred aplicó toda su concentración en el concepto que le pedía, se imaginó a él recostado en su cama, mirando el techo sin ninguna tarea o trabajo estresante para el día que siguiera, sólo él y música por medio de sus audífonos, nada era mejor que eso._

–Ahora, imagínense que llega alguien, alguien importante para ustedes. –

_El americano inhaló y exhaló, trató de concentrarse en alguien importante, pensó que saldría su Mom o su Daddy, pero en su calida pieza apareció Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, casi grita "coño" al imaginárselo allí, su recreación no podía ponerse muy sana si el presidente estudiantil -a quien muy en el fondo encontraba recondenadamente sexy- entraba en su cabeza._

–Esa persona llega, está allí para ustedes, los hace sentir bien…–

_Y con esas palabras la imaginación de Alfred voló desde la Tierra a Marte y devuelta. Con decirles que Arthur en su cabeza se estaba desnudando poco a poco, acariciaba sus muslos, se ponía arriba a de él diciéndole morbosidades casi francesas y lo invitaba a tocarlo también, las manos de americano acariciaron la ropa estudiantil con algo de recelo, tratando de sentirlo más real, cuando la parte de arriba quedó desnuda empezó a lamer, a lamer con fuerza y a chupar._

_–Ahhhh... Ahhh A-Alfred…_–

_Sí, eso se estaba imaginando Alfred damas y caballeros. Su mente llegó hasta las castas tetillas del inglés, mordiéndolas y acariciándolas con la fricción de su cuerpo, el británico grita en sus sueños a lo película de porno inglesa a máximo volumen. _

–Ahora, le están contando sus problemas, lo que desean decirles, esa persona los entiende, porque los quiere –

_El americano cerró más los ojos mientras su cara estaba roja, de un rojo casi fosforescente, el inglés estaba ya completamente desnudo en sus fantasias, preguntándole a Alfred cómo le gustaría hacérselo, en cuatro o de frente, el americano apenas hablando, más bien tartamudeando le dice que de frente, quiere ver su rostro. El inglés asiente con suavidad, besando los labios del norteamericano, juntando sus penes erectos, masturbándolos juntos mientras desliza dos de sus propios dedos en su ano ante la vista maravillada del americano._

_–¿Te gusta l-o que ves? –_

_–Q-Quiero hacértelo Arthur…–susurró confesándose –Siempre he querido hacerte el amor, porque bueno… I love you…_–

_–Lo sé…–susurra entendiéndolo._

_Lo único que siente después de eso es que el inglés lo acerca, que él abre sus nalgas, las perfectas nalgas inglesas y luego se mete por ese agujero sintiendo la deliciosa contracción del ano del inglés y sus gritos resonando animalmente en su mente, gritando su nombre "A-Alfred". _

El americano luego de eso abre los ojos, todos están con los ojos cerrados, hasta la profesora, se mira, se mira debajo y allí tiene la erección de su vida, mira hacia los lados fijándose que nadie lo observara y se acaricia un poco, pero sabe que eso no lo saciará, luego ve al inglés, allí, con los ojos cerrados como un ángel, no lo aguanta, necesita tenerlo.

–¡Profesora, el director llama al presidente estudiantil, me lo dijo antes de la clase y se me olvidó avisar! –exclama Alfred parándose y sujetando al inglés que estaba algo confundido.

–¿A mí? –atina a decir.

–Sí. –

–Bueno, vayan, pero no tarden mucho…–

Y Alfred se lo llevó pero nadie sabía que no lo había llamado ningún director y lo más lejos que llegaría con el británico era dentro de un amplio baño donde le haría de todo, a pesar de sus quejas, porque lo amaba, porque no dejaba de pensar en él siquiera en una simple clase de concentración y relajamiento mental, porque necesitaba hacerlo suyo ahora, porque estaba realmente caliente por su culpa.

Porque Alfred en bueno concentrándose, sí, concentrándose…en violar ingleses.

**N.A:** ¿Les cuento la anécdota? a mí me pusieron en un círculo, a todo el curso mejor dicho para relajarnos y cuando empezaron a decir "piensen en algo que las haga sentir bien" me imaginé a Alfred haciéndole cosa malas a Inglaterra, me quise morir! xD

Bueno, quizás escriba lo que pasó después de que Alfred se llevó al sexy presidente estudiantil al baño, sería épico. O también pensaba en hacer el pensamiento de los demás alumnos al momento de concentrarse en esas palabras xD, que viva el USxUK!, y deséenle una buena primera vez en el baño del colegio al recto presidente inglés :D


End file.
